Gives You a Hell of a Poker Face
by Shealtiel
Summary: Saying hello to Jesse St. James was the easiest thing she has ever had to do. And saying goodbye? That was even harder than the hellos. Rated for sexual references and coarse language. iPod drabbles.


Gives You a Hell of a Poker Face  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references and coarse language.  
Summary: Saying hello to Jesse St. James was the easiest thing she has ever had to do. And saying goodbye? That was even harder than the hellos.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first posted Glee FF, and it's kind of... all over the place. So what I did was I put my Glee songs on shuffle and wrote seven drabbles about each song, but only while the song was playing; when the song finished, that was it, I had to move on to the next drabble. They're slightly edited but I'm a perfectionist, so what can I say? To dispel confusion, the first two and the fourth are about Puck/Santana, the third and fifth are St. Berry, the sixth is about Quinn and the seventh is about Puck. I hope you enjoy them.**

**-|XXX|-**

**1. Gives You Hell – Glee Cast**

She hopes it gives him hell. She honestly hopes effing _Noah Puckerman_ walks past her every day and remembers what he used to have. She hopes he sees her swaying hips and her swishing pony tail and remembers her dark hair falling across her dark skin when they would lie in bed together after sex. She hopes he's learned not to treat her like shit anymore, because she is worth more than he pretended, and knocking up her best friend was only the last straw. But she has this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that it's not hell for him, and she wishes to God it was. She wants him to suffer like she suffers through seeing pregnant Quinn every day.

**-|xxx|-**

**3. Bust a Move – Glee Cast**

When he sees her dance, he nearly actually falls in love with her. He knows, Jesse St. James, in love? Impossible. But she's beautiful. She might have a big, ugly Jewish nose and a weirdly shaped head that's too big for her small body, and her hair might look terrible parted in the middle like she does it, but when she dances? None of that matters. All he can see is her, doing things with her body he never thought could be so sensual, and she's so into it, so engrossed, it only makes her more beautiful. Course, he tells himself he wants to eff her and that's that. Jesse St. James in love with Rachel Berry? _Never effing ever_.

**-|xxx|-**

**4. Can't Fight This Feeling – Glee Cast**

She wants to pretend that she doesn't love him. Senorita Loca is sure as hell _not_ in love with Noah effing Puckerman. But she actually kind of forgets to deny it sometimes. When he's doing things to her, she almost whispers his name and says those words, but then she remembers who she's supposed to be and instead she bites him, scratches him, inflicts any pain she can to remind him who he's effing with. Literally. And then sometimes she sees this thing in his eyes, and she goes cold because he _knows_, he must know. He couldn't look at her like that and not know _something_ she hasn't told him. And she's so afraid that's it. She's so afraid that one night when she was drunk off her face, she accidentally forgot not to say it, and more than that, she's afraid it _will_ happen like that. And the thing is, she knows what she has to do. Get out. But that doesn't make it any easier.

**-|xxx|-**

**5. Hello – Glee Cast**

Saying hello is the hardest thing Rachel Berry has ever had to do. It's repeatedly the hardest thing she has to do. She never stops being afraid of people. She never stops imagining what they're thinking of her, what they're saying about her behind her back, what they're telling their friends she said or did, and she's constantly afraid they won't like her. And it's not just high school, it's not just something she gets over. She goes through her entire life wondering if this producer will be impressed with her, if her cousin's daughter will admire her. And then there was that one time when somehow, it was easy. Saying hello to Jesse St. James was the easiest thing she has ever had to do. And saying goodbye? That was even harder than the hellos.

**-|xxx|-**

**6. Lean On Me – Glee Cast**

She wants to pretend they mean it. She wants to close her eyes and hope to dear, _dear_ God that they're going to be there for her. Because she can't carry this weight on her own anymore, and she doesn't mean the extra pounds from the baby. And the thing is, she knows the weight's not something she can get rid of or share or whatever, not while she keeps the secret. Because she feels guilt every day, for fooling Finn, for lying to the man she loves. She knows sleeping with Puck was the worst decision she ever made, that anyone ever made, but she can't take it back, and now she can't even let anyone help her. She'd only feel guiltier, she knows it. She wants to pretend they mean it, and she wants to pretend that she can accept their help. But Quinn Fabray does not do help, and as just _Quinn_ now, she _can't_ accept it. And it's all her fault. She swears she's never going to do anything so ridiculously stupid again, in her whole life. Because not having any friends? Yeah, it kind of sucks, especially when it's all her fault.

**-|xxx|-**

**7. Proud Mary – Glee Cast**

He can't sleep at night anymore, because he feels so guilty and he feels like he should be responsible for the little life in Quinn's stomach. It hurts him that he can't do anything, and it hurts him more that she won't let him. _Lima Loser_ swirls round and round in his head all night, every night, and sleeping becomes not only impossible but undesirable. The nightmares he will have about his father with his face, his mother with Quinn's and that little life with a face somewhere in between will only make things worse. Because of this, he's not sure he can call it insomnia. Does it count as insomnia when you take freezing cold showers to _keep_ yourself awake? Does it count if he's putting ice in his bed so he won't sleep, or standing up in the middle of his bedroom so he _can't_ sleep? He wishes he could do something.

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N2: This is a revised version, because, as you might have noticed I've taken song number 2 out, which was Poker Face, and I've also edited out any swearing, because I decided I didn't want that on my FanFiction account. Sorry for anyone who liked the old version or that particular drabble. If you like, message me with your email address and I can send it to you with your promise it won't appear back on the internet. Thanks. I also left the original author's note above. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
